1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illumination devices, and, more specifically, to an illumination system for decorative lighting of plants and/or planting pots.
In one form, the present invention incorporates a string of illumination devices each consisting of an anchor, light, light globe and shield. The string of illumination devices is operated on low voltage that steps down through a transformer. A photo sensor provides means for illuminating said elements based on ambient light. An additional dimmer switch allows the user to set the desired illumination effect.
When energized and placed inside around the perimeter of the potting container, the illuminated lights cast shadows on the surrounding area. The globe shield allows the user to direct the cast of shadows by simply rotating the base unit to a desired position.
In another form of the present invention, the light system is integral to the potting container. The light base is molded on the inner perimeter wall of the container slightly above the soil line. The electrical wiring is protected by being molded within the inner and outer wall of said container.
Each of the aforementioned forms of the present invention may include an additional element comprised of a splashguard. The splashguard provides means to reduce the chance of splashing water into the electrical connection between the bulb and the base. The splashguard may be comprised of an independent shield installed between the bulb and base, or may be molded into the base itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other illuminating devices and systems. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,652 issued to Meyer on Aug. 2, 1955.
Another patent was issued to Moore on Jun. 25, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,310. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,720 was issued to Silverman on Jan. 2, 1962 and still yet another was issued on May 2, 1989 to Maddock as U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,448.
Another patent was issued to Lovett on Feb. 26, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,636. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,447 was issued to Taylor on Jul. 30, 1991. Another was issued to Hall, et al. on Mar. 22, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,013 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 21, 1998 to Lehmann, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,061. Another patent was issued to Sanford, Jr. on Mar. 9, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,071. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,940 was issued to Sanford, Jr. on Jun. 20, 2000.
Internationally, a United Kingdom patent application was published to Hall on Oct. 31, 1990 as GB2230684. Yet another United Kingdom patent application GB2299658 was published to Plichta on Jun. 23, 1995. A patent in France was issued to Fraysse on Jun. 17, 1988 as Patent No. FR2608010. Another patent in France was issued to Berthelon on May 26, 1989 as Patent No. FR2623599.